DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The Physical Medicine Institute in conjunction with the Department of Osteopathic Manipulative Medicine (OMM) formalized a Predoctoral Research Fellowship in OMM at the University of North Texas Health Science Center in 1998 as an extension of a Predoctoral Teaching Fellowship in OMM founded 1985. This program was designed to develop successful researchers in complementary & alternative medicine (CAM), specifically OMM. It collaborates with the School of Public Health, Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, & various departments of Clinical Medicine; & is coordinating efforts to offer predoctoral fellows the combined D.O./M.P.H. degree through enrollment in a variety of research & CAM related courses. We propose to enhance the administrative, curricular, mentoring, & funding structures of the current research program. Development is targeted at: (1) curriculum expansion with courses on hypothesis building; biostatistics; epidemiology; clinical trial design; research methods; responsible conduct; ethical & regulatory issues in research, (2) development of new CAM-focused courses; (3) program extension to attract a wider audience including faculty, pre- and post- doctoral fellows, & allied health professionals; (4) establishment of annual CAM research conferences; (5) development of Continuing Medical Education courses in CAM; (6) formalization of various degree tracks; & (7) use of computer technologies for curricular advancement. Research fellows will acquire the skills necessary to successfully develop basic science & clinical research projects, attain funding, implement studies & publish quality research in CAM with the opportunity to advance toward various degrees in combination with or addition to their Doctor of Osteopathy degree. Fellows, at present, are competitively selected from a diverse multicultural pool of osteopathic medical students from the UNTHSC. This evolving predoctoral fellowship program has a successful track record of graduating accomplished clinical researchers, educators & administrators in OMM. This expanded & improved program will continue to develop future leaders and researchers capable of successful and competitive clinical & basic science research in CAM.